peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Link Pan 3-A: Oracle of Seasons
Third sequel to "Link Pan (Version 2)," with a twist of "The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons." Team Link Pan travel to Holodrum for a vacation when they meet a famous dancer named Din, who is the Oracle of Seasons, and when General Onox, with Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their crew, and Veran's help, captures her to destroy Holodrum with the uncontrollable seasons, it's up to Team Link Pan to team up with the Oracle of Secrets, Farore, the Oracle of Ages, Nayru, Nayru's childhood friend Ralph, the witch-in-training Maple, and the three new animal friends Moosh, Ricky, and Dimitri, to find the eight Essences of Nature, rescue Din, defeat Onox, and restore the seasons with help from the Rod of Seasons. New cast Din: Stays the same Nayru: Stays the same Farore: Stays the same Moosh: Stays the same Ricky: Stays the same Dimitri: Stays the same General Onox: Stays the same Vire: Oracle of Seasons/Ages version Holodrum's Maku Tree: Stays the same Rosa: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Spring: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Summer: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Autumn: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Winter: Stays the same Cap'n: Stays the same Queen Ambi: Stays the same Ralph: Stays the same Veran: Stays the same Twinrova: Stays the same Great Moblin: Stays the same Maple: Stays the same Syrup: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Twinrova Recruits Onox, Veran, and the Great Moblin With Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and the Villains Chapter 2: The Vacation in Holodrum Begins/Meeting and Befriending Din Chapter 3: Onox, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and Veran Capture Din/Holodrum's Seasons Messed Up Chapter 4: Getting the Master Sword in the Hero's Cave/Meeting the Holodrum Maku Tree, Farore, and Nayru Chapter 5: The Gnarled Root Dungeon/Battling Aquamentus for the Fertile Soil Chapter 6: Discovering Subrosia/Obtaining the Rod of Seasons and the Power of Winter From the Fairy Spirit of Winter Chapter 7: Recruiting Ralph and Maple/Entering the Snake's Remains Chapter 8: Battling Dodongo for the Gift of Time/Obtaining the Power of Summer From the Fairy Spirit of Summer Chapter 9: The Poison Moth's Lair/Battling Mothula for the Bright Sun Chapter 10: Rescuing Zelda from the Great Moblin’s Fortress/Finding the Dancing Dragon Dungeon Chapter 11: Battling Gohma for the Soothing Rain/Nayru's Lullaby Chapter 12: Obtaining the Power of Spring From the Fairy Spirit of Spring/The Unicorn's Cave Chapter 13: Battling Digdogger for the Nurturing Warmth/Obtaining the Power of Autumn From the Fairy Spirit of Autumn Chapter 14: Rescuing Nayru and Farore/The Ancient Ruins and Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and Veran's Ambush Chapter 15: Battling Manhandla for the Blowing Wind/Rescuing Din Chapter 16: The Great Moblin's Attempted Revenge/Reuniting Cap'n and Ambi Chapter 17: Braving the Explorer's Crypt/Battling Gleeok for the Seed of Life Chapter 18: The Essences of Nature Stolen by the Villains/Captured Chapter 19: Rescue, Escape, and Getting the Essences of Nature Back/Trek Through the Sword and Shield Maze Chapter 20: Battling the Medusa Head for the Changing Seasons/The Way to Onox's Castle is Now Open Chapter 21: Countering Onox's Powers/Final Battle Chapter 22: Holodrum and the Seasons Restored/Ending For gallery: Link Pan 3-A: Oracle of Seasons Gallery For original story: Link Pan (Version 2) For sequel: Link Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series For fourth and final sequel A: Link Pan 4-A: Oracle of Ages For third sequel B: Link Pan 3-B: Oracle of Ages For fourth and final sequel B: Link Pan 4-B: Oracle of SeasonsCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies